Heroes Of Minecraftia: The Staff of Notch
by Vondrehk1234
Summary: The story of Steve's adventure to stop the rise of an ancient evil. But will he succeed? Probably, because the good guys always win.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Centuries ago, the powerful god Notch created a cubic planet, made of dirt and stone, which came to be known as Minecraftia. He then created people and animals. But while he was designing the pig, he created the creeper, which became the blight on the Minecraftian civilaisations. He appointed six guardians to protect this planet. They were Jeb, Junkboy, Jakob, Bomboy, Carnalizer, and Malucar. Each guardian protected one face of the planet. They were beings gifted with immense power, capable of creating or destroying at will. But Notch was wise, and only chose those who he knew he could trust. However, Notch was not wise enough, as Malucar abused his power, and raised the dead from their graves, and magically augmented spiders, causing them to grow to the size of wolves. He then took control of all of the undead, zombies and creepers on the planet, waged a long amd bloody war against the peoples of Minecraftia. It seemed as if all was lost, and Malucar had won, but the other 5 guardians combined their powers and sacrificed themselves to banish Malucar to The Nether, a realm of fire and ghosts, never to return again. But there are rumours that Malucar is returning, but let us hope they are just rumours...


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Chapter I: The Arrival

Steve sight contently as his hot air balloon sailed through the air. His journey had been smooth, with only minor turbulence. Steve checked his pocket for his message. You see, Steve was a messenger. In fact, he was the head messenger of Vanilla City. His goal was to take a peace treaty to the people of Tekkit. The two sides had been waging a long and violent war, with heavy casualties suffered on both fronts. It was up to Steve to end that. Hopefully his errand would be short, and he would be back home in a few hours. Suddenly the balloon shook, and the basket began to catch fire. Steve tried to stamp out the flames, but all he gained was a burnt foot. He cursed loudly, and then ripped part of the balloon off to cover the fire. He cursed again as the flame burnt straight through the balloon. He knew it was hopeless, that he would die, and that because of him, the City of Vanilla would be destroyed by Tekkit.

Steve blinked. He was still alive! He stood, and brushed the ash off his shirt. He rummaged through the ruins of his balloon, to rescue his backpack, and after a long struggle, he pulled it out. The bag had a large hole burned into the bottom, so it would be no use to him now. He slung it onto his back anyway. "Maybe I'll meet someone who can fix it." Steve thought. "At least nothing valuable was in there." Then Steve remembered the message. It was gone! He checked back in the balloon, but it had burned with everything else. Steve looked at his surroundings. He was in a small clearing near a cave. In the wall of the cave, there was a small door. Possibly a mine. To left, there was a small abandoned hut. It looked old, as it was falling apart. Steve knew he had to fix it. It was all he had to survive. At least until someone found him. _If _someone found him. He jogged over to a tree and began punching the trunk. It took him a long time, but Steve finally had enough wood to finish the hut. After another hour, the hut was finished.

"Well, it'll do" he said. Steve opened the door and stepped inside. There was a bed ready for him, and it looked like it hadn't been slept in for a long time. Lying down, Steve began to think. About his home, his family, and how he would probably never see them again. Night had begun to fall, and Steve closed is eyes and fell asleep

He was woken minutes later by a crunch. Then a moan. He raised his head and took a torch from the wall.

"Hello?" Steve called. He got another moan for a reply. He sat up, and held the torch high. He was greeted by a green rotting face, biting at the air in front of him. With reflexes as slow as a sloth, Steve drew his sword. He pushed the owner of the face back, and raised his sword. The creature lurched forward, and slashed at Steve. He jumped back and stabbed at the creature. He slashed again, and it fell. Almost as if appearing from nowhere, another two entered his vision. He took both down with two, or three, or four, it took him a long time ok? Steve felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He looked down to see a foot-long arrow. He pulled it out and winced. He glimpsed its owner, a skeleton for a second before all of a sudden; he saw a silver flash streak past, then another flash, this time red and aqua-ish. As he stepped forward, Steve saw the falling skeletons and zombies. More flashes brought more dropping bodies. Then, it all stopped. What had saved him? Was it the guardians, or perhaps the mighty Notch himself? But when Steve looked, he saw no god or supernatural being but a girl. She was dressed in the same clothes as Steve, but he paid no attention to that at the time. Her face and hair were covered in mud, and she had a mischievous smile. In her hand was an iron pickaxe.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"I am Cloacina", the girl replied, "but you can call me Chloe". Steve stood, dazed, wondering how any human being could be that skilled. He quickly realized that he had been standing with his mouth wide open. He quickly shut it.

"Steve" Steve replied. "Thanks for saving me."

"Ah, it was nothing". Steve didn't ask her how she could fight like that. "Come; let me take you to my village". They began walking, and Steve heard a hiss. He ignored it, but when he heard it again, he turned. He stumbled back in shock, seeing a green creature his height, with only four legs, and no arms.

"Get back!" Cloacina cried, and brought her pickaxe down on the creature's head. Another longer hissing, the creature swelled, then exploded.


	3. Chapter 2: Spleef

Chapter II

Spleef

"What the Nether was that?" Steve cried.

"That was a Creeper." Chloe replied. "Don't get close to them"

"Yeah, I got that." Then, they began to walk, talking about their lives, families and homes. Steve explained that he was a messenger from Vanilla City, taking a peace treaty the Tekkit. Chloe was a miner and sewage patroller, fighting off any mobs or bandits. Her father was the mayor of the village, and she said that he welcomes all visitors. But the mayor wasn't entirely in charge, as he served under the cruel admin and his strict laws. Three quarters of all minerals mined had to be donated to him, and the village was to hold annual spleef tournaments and gladiatorial combat, just to amuse him. The Admin's elite troops, the Ops, brutally carried out the Admin's decrees, not caring for the well-being of the villagers.

"Why doesn't anyone do anything? Do you just sit there and let him take your money and kill your people?" Steve asked.

"There's nothing we can do" Cloacina said, "People have tried, but the Admin executed them all. His Ops are too strong." Steve said nothing. They continued walking in silence for a few minutes, until Steve spotted something he didn't recognize. It was tall, and completely black, with long limbs and purple eyes.

"Wassat?" Steve asked.

"That's an Enderman, don't look directly at them." Steve then saw a hunched woman with a black hat.

"Wassat?" he said again.

"That's a Witch. Just avoid them" Chloe said. "Steve, why don't you know anything about monsters?"

Steve told Chloe how he was from the city, where mobs were just myths; the people were safe from any attackers, with their strong defence force. Then, Steve saw the village, and the two rushed towards it. Steve felt a sudden force as he entered the village, as if trying to keep him out. Then, he realized he couldn't get in. he saw Cloacina talk to a man in blue robes, then the man raised a staff, said some words that Steve couldn't hear, then the force went down, and Steve entered. Just as he passed, the shield reformed around the village.

"Steve, welcome to Redmill."

Steve looked around, amazed by how different Redmill was to Vanilla. The houses were a lot smaller, and some falling apart. People were ill and dying on the streets. Armoured soldiers beat villagers for not being able to afford to pay their tax. But amidst all of this, there was a large coliseum, full of screaming, cheering people.

"It's barbaric" Cloacina said.

"What is it?" Steve asked. Chloe explained the arenas, and the annual events, saying that in return for their protection by the Admin, games must be held in his honour.

"I want to see it." Steve said. Cloacina tried to persuade him not to go, but to no avail. Steve was determined. No amount of pleading would stop him.

Steve was greeted by the cheering masses of the arena's spectators. As he stepped forward to find a seat, his path was blocked by one of the soldiers he saw earlier.

"Five gold ingots" the guard said.

"But I don't have that!" Steve exclaimed. _No wonder the people are poor, _Steve thought.

"Five ingots or you leave." Steve turned to leave, but he heard the voice of and old man.

"I'll pay for the boy." He said. _Boy? I'm twenty three! Still, I suppose I'm a boy to him._ The man came down from his seat and handed the guard the required five ingots. The soldier let Steve pass. Steve stepped up into the seats, and the man said: "Ops, someone should give them a taste of their own medicine. "

"Why don't you? Try to stir up the crowd a bit. There are plenty of people here to hear you."

"Plenty to hear, but none to listen. Even if they did, we wouldn't stand a chance. The people have no experience of fighting, and the Ops have years of training under their Belts." The man said, and then turned his attentions to the Spleef game in front of him.

"Coward." Steve muttered. Then he too began to watch the match.

The game had been going for a while when Steve arrived, and only a few players remained. There was one, dressed entirely in black, with a hood, a man with a cape, proudly displaying his symbol, a pink "Q". the third and final player was a woman in a green onesie, and an orange hard hat with a light on it. The hooded man leapt up, and landed behind the cape wearing man, destroying two block of wool beneath him. The man dived out of the way just in time, but fell right through another hole. That brought it down to the caped man and the woman in the onesie. The woman darted forward, and crashed into the man's fist. The crowd gasped as she stumbled backwards, and almost tripped. The man took the opportunity to lunge in and knock the woman off her feet, then mined the wool under her feet. The woman fell, and Steve somehow heard her screams of pain over the cheers of the crowd.

"What happens to the people that fall?" Steve asked the man he met earlier

"They fall into lava." The man replied. Steve suddenly felt sick. He got up, and left.

"You were right. It's horrible." Steve said as he met Chloe outside. "Someone needs to do something about this."


	4. Chapter 3: Time to Mine!

**Author's note: Sorry this has been so long, I've been busy with school and stuff.**

Chapter III

Time to Mine!

Steve sighed as he once again raised his pickaxe to mine the iron ore before him. This block seemed very resilient. He picked away at it, slowly chipping away at the rock.

"Here, let me." Steve turned and saw a strong looking man, wielding an iron pickaxe. The man began mining, and in a matter of seconds, the miniature block of iron ore appeared in front of him.

"That iron was tough." Steve sighed.

"No, you're just weak." The man said. "And a wooden pickaxe won't work for iron. You'll need at least a stone one. Have mine."

"Thanks." Steve said. The man walked off, mumbling to himself. Steve returned to the iron ore blocks in front of him. This was going to be a long day.

It took Steve hours to mine out his iron, and he still only had ten by the end of the day. He looked around with envy at the others, who had gathered twice the amount he had, and some even more. _Why did I sign up for this?_ Steve asked himself. It was the best job he could get, or at least the least dangerous. The only others available were sewage patrol, border guard, and arena fighting. None of those appealed to Steve. Steve continued mining in solitude for the rest of the day, until the shift was over.

"Come on, everyone out!" Came the call of an Op. the miners shuffled into a line and filed out of the mine, collecting their three gold ingots daily wage.

"Three gold ingots? What am supposed to get with this?" Steve exclaimed.

"It's that or nothing." Steve sighed and took the gold. He left with a huff.

A year had passed since Steve first arrived at Redmill, and he had still done nothing about a rebellion. He pondered how he would do this as he walked home. No matter how hard he tried, he could not think of anything. Eventually, he gave up. He decided it would be best to just get home, get some sleep, and think later. He had almost reached the house he shared with Cloacina and her father, the Moderator, when he felt a tugging at his shirt. He turned round, but no-one was there. Suddenly, he felt his gold slip from his hands. A small child scurried away, clutching Steve's money tightly. He was about to chase after the child, when he thought that he needed it more than Steve. Steve sighed and headed home.

"Hey, how was work?" Chloe asked as Steve entered the house.

"Hard" Steve replied. Chloe left it at that. Steve exhaled heavily and walked to his room. He slumped onto the bed, and felt something hard in his pocket. He reached in and found a block of iron ore. Steve smiled. Maybe this was the source of the uprising. It was a start, but is needed more. If he could persuade the other miners to keep some of the ores they mined, the Ops and Admin would see that these people were real people, and not just slaves at their disposal. It was a start. But just a start.


End file.
